veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!
Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! is the eighth episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in April 1997 on VHS and issued on DVD May 18, 2004. This is the first installment featuring the Larry The Cucumber as Larry-Boy, the hero of the city of Bumblyburg. It is also the eighth episode to talk about telling the truth and is subtitled "A Lesson in Telling the Truth". In this story, Larry-Boy needs to confront a beastly Fib which has grown beyond control. Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! was so successful it has spawned three sequels to date. Plot At the beginning of the film, Bob the Tomato and Larry The Cucumber meet at the counter top as usual, only this time, Larry got a email from a boy in New Jersey that has a problem that involves telling the truth or telling a lie. Immediately, Larry starts the story of "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" leaving Bob speechless. The episode begins immediately with the story, where Percy Pea and Li'l Pea are leaving a movie theater after watching a movie named "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers". They spot a meteor like object entering Earth's atmosphere above the city. Meanwhile, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd, who used to work at Mr. Slushee. They have also spotted the same object on their lab computer monitor, activating the Larry-Signal to signal Larry-Boy to investigate the scene. Larry-Boy's butler, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), tries to tell Larry-Boy of the signal before he accidentally knocks him over with one of his plunger ears. Larry-Boy, who has spotted the signal, races to Bumblyburg in his Larry-Mobile in search of this alien object in the sky. Unknown to him, the object has landed in Junior Asparagus' neighborhood and it turns out to be the Fibrillious Minimus. The next morning, Junior and his friend, Laura Carrot, are having a tea party with Junior's teddy bear, Mr. Snuggly. Unfortunately, the bear didn't have a plate to eat off of, so Junior decides to use a rare and collectible "Art Bagotti Bowling Plate" that belongs to Dad Asparagus, which was located on the top shelf. Laura tries to talk him out of it, but Junior climbs the shelf and almost causes it to fall over, although it may seem like a close call, some of the books fall over and hit the "A-frame" that the plate was standing on. It fell face up onto the floor breaking it into pieces. Laura chickens out and leaves the scene of the crime. When Junior thinks he is going to get into trouble with his Dad, the Fib shows up, although Junior thinks his voice was from his bear. The Fib tells Junior to create a story about how someone else broke the plate. Junior was shock at this, but Fib convinces Junior that it is only a "Little Fib" and states that "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody". When his Dad came home, Junior blames the accident on Laura and claims she used a "apple-chopper" on the plate. Dad Asparagus buys the story and sets off to call Laura's father about this. When Fib comes out from behind the couch, where he has been hiding from Dad Asparagus, Junior realizes that the Fib has grown but the Fib avoids the subject by telling him how great he was with his "story". Although Junior feels concerned about Laura getting into trouble, the Fib convinces Junior that all his troubles are are over and that he is free. So they scamper off into the city to see if they can find some more "fun". Meanwhile, Larry-Boy continues his search for the Fib without much success, although he claims he saw a kid with green hair and a dog that can whistle. Alfred convinces Larry-Boy to keep searching and reminds him that the safety of Bumblyburg rests in his "plungers". Larry-Boy agrees and says "hi" to Junior and Fib, not realizing that the Fib is the alien he was supposed to look for. After Larry-Boy left, Junior is greeted by a very puzzled Percy, who came to ask about who really broke the plate. While the Fib hides in a ally, Junior tells Percy that the real culprit is Lenny, Laura's brother, claiming that Lenny fed that plate to a crocodile due to his hatred for Art Bigotti. Percy leaves with a puzzled state. After Percy left, Junior saw that the Fib has doubled in size and has legs. Fib ignores the subject by flattering Junior about how great he did with his story. As dusk is approching Larry-Boy has given up hope of finding the alien and announces to Alfred he is going home. Alfred tries to talk Larry-Boy out of giving up, but he shuts off the communicator on him making it clear that no space alien has ever landed in Bumblyburg. Unknownly, Larry-Boy had once again passed Junior and Fib, missing his chance of capturing the alien. As for Junior and the Fib, the kids, Laura, Lenny, and Percy arrive in an angry mob form. Fib once again hides from the scene and Junior makes up another lie about space aliens switching brains with some cows and broke the plate, which, unfortunately, was based off of the movie Percy had watched with Li'l Pea before the film started. As Percy was yelling about Junior's lie, the Fib emerges from the ally as a 30 foot tall monster. He grabs Junior and sets off to destroy Bumblyburg. Officer Scooter shows up at the screen and reports that the city needs help from Larry-Boy just before Fib crushes his police car. Meanwhile, Larry and Alfred are playing a game a game of Candy Land, with Larry's piece still stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns. Alfred is lucky when he can go all the way to Princess Lolly. As Larry-Boy hopes that the people of Bumblyburg is having a better day than he is, Larry spots that Larry-Signal flashing with smoke, sirens, and screams going on in the background. Larry puts the game on pause and announces to Alfred that he has work to do as Larry-Boy. As Fib continues to march around the city, Junior asks why he is doing all these bad things to him. Fib respondes that Fibs always grow and since he is now big, Junior is under his power now. Just than Larry-Boy arrives and demands that Fib releases Junior. Fib dares Larry-Boy to try to force him to do so and Larry-Boy decides that is how it is going to be than. Realizing his mistake, Fib heads to the Bumblyburg Water tower to climb up. Larry-Boy describes the situation to Alfred, including the fact that that watertower is raised by concrete barricades. Alfred tells Larry-Boy that he had made some improvements to the Larry-Mobile that can help him get up to the watertower's height. The only problem is that Alfred hadn't gotten around to labling the buttons that activates these special feature, but he could tell Larry-Boy which button to push, if he could remember. As the Fib starts his climb up the watertower, Larry-Boy starts the engine to the Larry-Mobile and Alfred tries to remember the right button to start plane mode, but hitting the wrong buttons only caused the Larry-Mobile's wipers and horn to go off. Only after Larry-Boy yells at Alfred that he is going to get killed and him demanding not to yell at him did Alfred remember that it was the yellow button that Larry-Boy needed to push. The Larry-Mobile sprouts wings and, barely missing the barricades, took off into the sky, much to the "awe" of Scooter and the Fib. In the Larry-Plane, Larry-Boy learns that most of the modification were done within Alfred's spare time, along with other stuff. Alfred then tells Larry-Boy that the "monster" is called a "lie," which is sort of close to "Fib." Unfortunately he hasn't come up with a plan yet, much to Larry-Boy's disappointment. A crowd had gathered around the watertower, including Junior's parents with Scooter. His Dad faints when he sees his son in the grasp of the Fib. Meanwhile Larry-Boy asks Alfred if he has any weapons to use against the Fib. Alfred admits he had alot of ideas but he hadn't any time to create them, probably because he was busy making "nuclear medicine". Larry-Boy then decides to jump out of the Larry-Mobile and aim to hit the Fib's head. Unfortunately, the Fib spotted him falling and catches him and squeezed him so tightly in his fist that one of Larry-Boy's ears popped out and landed in front of Dad Asparagus, who faints again. Realizing he is stuck, Larry-Boy asks Alfred through his belt communicator if his computer had final figure out how to stop "the Lie". Alfred had made this shocking discovery that there was nothing Larry-Boy could do to stop it. As Larry-Boy was fuming with frustration, Fib tells Junior that small lies grow really fast and when they are big, they can swallow their victims and rubs the fact that Junior made a big lie which reveals that Fib has plans on eating him. As Fib is laughing diabolicaly, Alfred informs Larry-Boy that even though there is nothing for him to do, someone else can "stop the lie," but first his computer has to show him who. But Larry-Boy, who was going to be the first meal for the Fib, starts rushing Alfred. The suspense accidentally caused Alfred to unplug his computer when his chair was pulled back and he had to plug it back in and start all over. As Larry-Boy says his final farewell to Bumblyburg before getting prepared to be eaten and meet his demise, Alfred's computer reveals that it was Junior that can stop "the lie". He tells his discovery to Larry-Boy, who had his head in the Fib's mouth, but only reached Junior. realizing what he must do, Junior yells out loud to the crowd that he was the person responsible for breaking the plate, causing Fib to spit out Larry-Boy in front of his feet and shrink a little bit. Junior admits that he told lies about his friends and the Fib shrinks to nothing and Junior lands next to Larry-Boy, who helps Junior down from the watertower with his remaining plunger. On the ground, Junior apologizes to his Dad and says that he was afraid that he was going to get mad at him. Dad Asparagus tells him that he means more to him than that plate and decided that since Junior had already faced a scary day with the Fib that he can skip the punishment for once, but only if Junior tells the truth (the first time) the next time something like this happens. Scooter was going to offer congratulations to Larry-Boy, but he somehow disappears. He is later seen looking over the city with the Larry-Signal shining in the sky. Later that night a red fib lands in the neighborhood. The red fib then just bounces off to an unknown place. Back at the countertop, Larry had changed into his Larry-Boy outfit and when the song started again, Bob went to stop it but Larry-Boy seized him with his plunger and tells him he likes the song and didn't let him go until the song was over. After discussing the story, the computer, Qwerty, displays the famous Bible quote in John 8:32 "The truth will set you free." Afterwards, Larry-Boy starts his theme song, despite Bob's objections. Trivia * As the story begins, Percy Pea and his little brother leave the theater where they have just seen "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers." The Peach, the Scallions, and the Grape family can also be seen walking away from the theater. * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd have an entertaining role as the scientists who first see the alien falling to Earth. Jerry is obviously a science fiction buff, as he is wearing Spock ears from Star Trek. * An exhausted Larry-Boy drives the Larry-mobile through Bumblyburg, talking with Alfred (Archibald Asparagus). As Larry-Boy tells Alfred about seeing a kid with green hair and a dog that could whistle, watch the sidewalk just behind the Larry-mobile. You'll see such characters as the Peach, the scallions, Frankencelery, and Larry's blue plastic lobster from "Are You My Neighbor?". * Scooter, Bumblyburg's police officer, is listening to the radio in his police car just before it is smashed by the giant Fib. The song playing is "I Can Be Your Friend," which was sung in "Are You My Neighbor?", in which Scooter first appeared. * Many characters from past videos appear at the base of the Bumblyburg water tower, looking upwards at the giant Fib which holds Junior Asparagus in his clutches. Look for Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Grape Family, the Scallions, the Peach, Mr. Nezzer, Scooter, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Percy's Dad, Percy, and Frankencelery. * As "Larry-Boy's Music Video" concludes, Larry says "Dino-mite!". The phrase is the trademark of J.J. from the show "Good Times," a situation comedy from the 1970s. * The part when the Fib climbs up a water tower is an homage to King Kong. * The names of all the streets in Bumblyburg are the names of members of Big Idea Productions, the makers of VeggieTales. For example, Nawrocki Ave and Vischer St. The signs are visible in the opening sequence with two peas. Category:VeggieTales episodes